


homecoming

by imposterhuman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: For Stephen, the best part of a week-long exploration of various mystical realms was coming home to his partner. None of the magic he saw could compare to his boyfriend’s smile. Of course, when he said that to Tony once, Tony laughed so hard that he fell off the sofa, so Stephen contented himself with thinking it.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr, who wanted 42 (stop being so cute) and 44 (you need to see a doctor) for ironstrange
> 
> hope you like!

For Stephen, the best part of a week-long exploration of various mystical realms was coming home to his partner. None of the magic he saw could compare to his boyfriend’s smile. Of course, when he said that to Tony once, Tony laughed so hard that he fell off the sofa, so Stephen contented himself with thinking it. 

 

Tony was even busier than he was, so when Stephen returned from his trip, he expected the man to be passed out asleep or manic in the lab, as per usual. Tony always tried to stay up the entire week Stephen was gone, which either ended in crashing before he got back or way too much coffee. This time around, the former won out.

 

Tony was asleep on the sofa when Stephen portalled into their living room. He looked utterly dead to the world, snoring softly under a Spiderman blanket that Peter had bought him. Stephen couldn’t help but to smile at how adorable Tony looked, swaddled up in the fleece and sound asleep. 

 

“Stop being so cute,” he whispered, running a hand through Tony’s messy curls. 

 

“Stop being so  _ loud _ ,” Tony muttered sleepily. “Some of us are trying to get in our eight hours, you know.”

 

Stephen chuckled. “You have never gotten eight consecutive hours of sleep in your life, Tony.”

 

“Maybe tonight was going to be the night that I broke that record,” Tony huffed, pulling Stephen to sit. “Maybe you just ruined that.”

 

Tony rearranged them so he was laying on Stephen’s lap. “My sincerest apologies,” drawled Stephen. “How will you ever recover?”

 

“I’m not sure I can,” answered Tony, sighing dramatically. “This could be what kills me, Stephen.”

 

“You need to see a doctor, then,” Stephen smirked. “Luckily for you, I know a guy.”

 

“Bruce?” Tony said innocently. “He has several PhDs, you know. Even if he insists that he isn’t that kind of doctor.”

 

“Try again.”

 

“Christine, then,” he grinned. “She’d treat me right.”

 

“She’d quit on the spot if you went to her,” Stephen snorted in amusement. “You’re a medical nightmare. No, there’s only one doctor qualified to handle you, and it’s me.”

 

Tony smacked his shoulder. “That was fucking cheesy,” he said, hiding his blushing face. “I hate you.”

 

“Like you aren’t even cheesier,” Stephen countered. “You literally stopped in the middle of our last battle because you forgot to get a kiss for luck.”

 

“That’s not cheesy, it’s romantic,” Tony said. “I’m keeping our love alive. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining.”

 

“You’re a decent kisser,” Stephen shrugged. “It’s why I keep you around, honestly.”

 

“I thought I was the best part of coming home,” teased Tony, stretching like a cat. Stephen had to admit, it was very cute. Tony knew it, if his smirk was any indication. 

 

“I said that in a moment of weakness,” Stephen denied. “Really, I come home solely for pizza. They just don’t have good pizza in the Nightmare Dimension.”

 

“Peter ate all the pizza. There are no leftovers.”

 

Stephen pursed his lips. “Well, guess there’s no reason for me to stay here.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Portal us to the bed, will you? I don’t feel like walking.”

 

“As you wish,” Stephen said, opening the portal with a wave of his hand. Gently, he lifted Tony, moving to put him in the bed and crawling in after him.

 

“Love you,” Tony said sleepily. 

 

“I know,” replied Stephen, wrapping his arms around his lover.

 

“Did you just Han Solo me, asshole?” Tony hissed. “I’ll have you know, I…”

 

Stephen tuned him out, closing his own eyes. Yeah, it was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @imposterhuman


End file.
